


Cold Sleeper

by merripestin



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Grief, Romance, Sonnet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russian nights are legend, bright and bleak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Sleeper

Outside -- your colors -- black with silver stars.   
When I left, they'd frozen crystals in your beard.   
Cold sleeper, if hell is, then this is ours,   
cold hands, cold feet, I ache for what I feared.   
Russian nights are legend, bright and bleak.   
You'd never let me keep you in your place,   
I sweated every time I heard you speak;   
Well, I've matched you, anyway, it's cold in space.   
I was thinking of her traitor's hands   
imagining that hope, ignored, was mastered.   
I answered you with cold eyes and commands   
but you, like hope, blindsided me, you bastard.   
and by the time I knew what I should do   
my heart was frozen into sleep with you.


End file.
